


Celestial Mishaps

by enchantedlokii



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlokii/pseuds/enchantedlokii
Summary: Celeste is the newest member of the Avengers team and constantly seems to run into trouble.
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov & Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s)





	Celestial Mishaps

When Celeste first woke up, she had no idea where she was. She knew she wasn’t in the Avengers Compound that had become her home in the last months. She wasn’t in her old warehouse, either. What she did know, however, was that this never ended well. She had learned from her new friends that waking up in a place she didn’t recognize likely meant she was in danger. Especially for people who were enhanced like her.

Taking a shaky breath, Celeste sat up quickly, nearly choking when something metal pulled on her neck. She grasped at her neck on instinct, feeling the tight metal collar constrict her airway even more. She struggled as she tried not to panic, knowing that would only make things worse. 

As she calmed down, the collar loosened its grip. Very carefully, she reached up and tried to push her fingers under the contraption. She just barely felt the ridged metal before it tightened once again. This time it was so tight that she did choke on a breath and felt her heart rate increase before it loosened.

”I would stop touching that if I were you.”

Celeste froze at the voice, analyzing it as best as she could through the static. She reached forward with her powers to try to sense the person, but they were too far away. They must have been speaking over some sort of PA system. That could be precautionary or they might know what she was capable of.

The first thing Celeste noticed was that the person was American. At least, they had an average American accent. She knew that didn’t mean much considering that Natasha was Russian and spoke with a clean American accent. Wanda, too, was from another country but could already mask her Sokovian accent after living in the country only a few years. 

Next, Celeste realized that she had never heard the voice before. She had no idea who they were or if the Avengers had met them before. 

The Avengers. . . Would the Avengers even come for her? She had only joined the team recently. She wasn’t close to anyone just yet except for Loki, who had practically mentored her. He probably didn’t really care for her. She was just the girl he was forced to spend time with for the past few months.

”Who are you?” Celeste called out, hoping that she didn’t sound too frightened. “What do you want from me?”

”Oh, Dear One,” the voice replied smoothly. “We only want to know how you got these powers. How did you become what you are? What are you, exactly? An empath, perhaps? A psychic? Did someone create you or were you born like this?”

”I don’t know,” Celeste replied honestly. She wouldn’t tell the man if she did know, but she truthfully couldn’t remember. She just knew that she woke up one day and had no memory of who she was before. Celeste wasn’t even her real name. At least, she didn’t think it was. It was just what she chose to call herself after she woke up. “I don’t know what I am or how I got this way.”

”Liar!”

Celeste felt a bolt of electricity run through her and her body seized. Her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. “I don’t know,” she repeated more tightly.

”I wish you would tell me the truth.” Celeste blinked up towards the ceiling, trying to locate a speaker. “You’re such a pretty girl. Look at you. With your platinum blonde hair and those bright blue eyes. You’re the poster child of beauty. I would hate to leave you scarred.”

”You know nothing about me,” Celeste hissed. She struggled to sit up again. “I have plenty of scars already. They’re just ones you can’t see. I’m not afraid to have more.”

”Snarky, are we?” Another bolt of electricity shot through her, stronger this time. Celeste let out a cry and prayed that if nothing else the electric would pull towards Thor. Was that even something he could do? Could he sense lightning? She would have to ask him later. “It’s easy to see that you’ve been hanging out with Stark. Oh, and that pretty boy. The ex-villain.”

”Shut up, will you?” Celeste growled. She tasted blood and realized she must have bit her tongue at some point during the ordeal. She licked her lips and straightened herself against the wall. She could heal herself, but that would drain her energy. She needed to save her strength. It was impossible to know when she would get out of this place.

_Celeste._

Celeste held back a gasp as she heard a familiar voice in her head. That was Loki. Loki was there. He was going to get her out.

_Captain Rogers and his friend with the wings are coming in for you. Agent Romanoff and I will take care of your captor. Just keep him distracted. Like we talked about, okay?_

Celeste swallowed and lifted her head again. She wished that she could reach out to Loki and let him know she was okay, but she wasn’t sure how far away he was or if she had enough control to not project her fear into him. She was still learning how to use her powers properly. “Hey, I have a question.”

”Demanding, are we?”

”How much do you know about me?” Celeste asked. “How did you find me? How did you even know who I am?”

There was a pause and then Celeste heard a frustrated shout from the speaker. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a crackling that was likely Natasha’s Widow Bite. There was a clanging noise closer to her and Celeste panicked before light spilled into the room and she saw two familiar figures. 

“Celeste!”

Celeste smiled as Steve ran towards her, Sam on his tail. “What the heck have they done to you?” 

“Don’t touch it!” Celeste pulled away as Sam reached for the collar. “It gets tighter whenever I touch it.”

”There has to be a way to deactivate it,” Steve murmured. The man pressed a finger against his ear. “Natasha, how are we looking?”

Celeste didn’t hear Natasha’s answer, but from the smirk on Steve’s face she knew that everything was okay. “Great. I need you to look for a restraint control. They have her collared and she said it only tightens when she tries to pull at it. Using super strength is too risky.”

Steve crouched down next to her and Celeste blinked up to meet his eyes. Steve was something like a father to her, helping her when she was struggling with the stress of not knowing who she was or who her real family was. He wanted to fill that gap, and Natasha had easily slipped into the mother role even though she wasn’t a stereotypical mom. She cared for Celeste and that was enough.

”Celeste!”

Celeste blinked up and smiled softly when she saw another familiar figure in the doorway. Wanda came running and gently placed a hand on her cheek. Celeste leaned into her friend’s touch, feeling the relief that radiated off of her in waves. After a moment she realized she could feel the same emotion from Steve and Sam. They were glad she was okay.

”Hang on, Nat,” Wanda said, pressing her own comm. “I think I can get it off of her.”

Wanda pulled away a bit and her hands lit up red. Celeste bit back her fear that this would go wrong, knowing that Wanda would only blame herself if that happened. The older woman gave her a questioning look and Celeste nodded once, letting her know it was okay. 

Wanda took a shaky breath and nodded in return, sending tendrils of red towards the device around her neck. Celeste gasped as she felt it tighten but sent a wave of calm towards Wanda to encourage her to keep going. Steve has a panicked look on his face and tried to move forward to stop her but Sam held him back as Wanda continued, using her energy to unlock the collar.

Just as black dots started to cloud Celeste’s vision, she felt the collar break apart and drop to the ground with a clatter. She gasped in air, collapsing on her hands and knees. Moments later a hand was on her back, rubbing circles there. “You’re okay. It’s okay, Este.”

Celeste nodded and looked up at Wanda. For a moment she just let her relief flood over her, but then she shakily raised her arms and hugged her. She was grateful when Wanda returned the hug immediately and squeezed her tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Celeste just buried her face in Wanda’s shoulder and kept it there until she sensed two new auras. Looking up, she saw Loki and Natasha coming in. Natasha radiated relief, but Celeste could sense worry on Loki still as he came closer to get a better look at her. Gathering her strength, she sent out a mixture of calm and gratefulness to him, wanting to let him know that he didn’t have to worry and that she wanted to say thanks as well. His features softened briefly and she knew that the message had been sent.

”Let’s get you home.”


End file.
